Soda's Girl?
by LoveMyCrazyFriends
Summary: What will happen when SOda's new girlfriend has a thing for Ponyboy? Will it bring them together or tear them apart?
1. Chapter 1

During one of my classes today I started day-dreaming and I was thinking about what would happen if Soda's new girlfriend had a thing for Ponyboy? So I chose that for my next story.

Disclaimer: I don't own The Outsiders

Chapter 1: The New Girlfriend

"Hey Soda, what time is Ella comin' over?"

"'Bout six." Soda had a boyish smile on his face. He's been dating Ella for about a month but I've never met her.

Soda decided yesterday that it was time for the gang to meet her. The gang's all here. Dally's outside with Johnny playing football, Two-Bit's in the living watching Mickey Mouse on TV, go figure, Steve and Soda are at the table playing cards, Darry's cooking dinner for the special occasion, and I'm in mine and Soda's room reading.

You might think that I'm not excited about meeting Ella, but I am. I'm just worried about him, after Sandy. He loved her and was going to marry her, but she cheated on him and got pregnant, then she wouldn't marry him, not that I'd want her to after what she did.

Soda always sees the best in people he has a hard time seeing the bad, unless they do something to make him think different. That's why after Sandy, I made it my personal job to decided whether a girl is worthy of my brother. I've been constantly on the lookout in case I found one, sadly they all seemed like Sandy.

I walked out into the room to watch TV with Two-Bit. Dally and Johnny were done playing football and were sitting on the couch, Dally's white-blonde hair was shinning in the sunlight that was coming in through the window behind them.

There was a knock on the door and realizing what time it was walked to the door to let, most likely, Ella in. I opened the door and saw one of the most beautiful girls. Ella had long shiny chestnut hair and her big brown eyes lit up when she saw me.

"You must be Ponyboy!" she exclaimed. She leaned in and hugged me before I could even say "yeah".

Her hands found their way down to my lower back and stayed there for what felt like longer than just a friendly hug. I cleared my throat as a sign to release me. She brought her hands up my arms and around front to my chest.

"You sure look like Soda." She said looking me up and down, lingering on my lips. "He told me you ran track, you must need to be pretty strong to be able to run a lot." She had a seductive smile on her face and I knew that she was definitely _not_worthy of my brother. Then suddenly, she released me and took a few steps back, I hadn't realized how close we were standing until that moment.

"Ella!" I heard Sodapop run down the hall. When he got to where we were standing, me rather awkwardly, he picked Ella up by her waist and spun her around. "I'm so glad you're here!" Then he kissed her on the lips.

He led her to the rest of the Greasers and I was left standing in front of the open door, feeling shocked. But before she was entirely away from me she turned her head slightly away from Soda and winked at me.

Tell me if you think I should continue! :)


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you all who reviewed and added this story as a favorite, I'm still trying to figure out how to private message everyone to thank them, so if you could help me that'd be great…

Disclaimer: I don't own The Outsiders

Chapter 2: Noticed

What am I going to do? I honestly didn't know. I knew I needed tell Soda, but he likes her so much, I could tell. It would hurt him to know what she's like. But didn't I make it my job to warn my brother of untrustworthy women? Yes, I did, I _had_ to tell Sodapop that Ella was a no good cheating-…

"Ponyboy? You comin'?"

"Yeah Soda…"

I couldn't help but feel a little guilty about the whole thing, I shouldn't, I mean I didn't do anything wrong. I walked into the kitchen and looked at the table Darry set out. He sat at the head of the table with Two-Bit to his right and Dally to his left. Next to Two-Bit sat Steve, Soda, and then Ella. Next to Dally was Johnny. And of course, the only empty seat was in between Johnny and Ella, well at least I had Johnny.

I sat down in the empty seat, feeling Ella's eyes on me. Darry began grace, while my parents were alive we said grace before every meal, now we just say it before special dinners, and we all held hands. Sighing, I joined hands with Johnny and Ella and listened to Darry pray. I couldn't concentrate on what he was saying because Ella was squeezing my hand and continuously looking at me out of the corner of her eye and giving me that same seductive smile she gave me at the door.

When Darry finished grace, we all answered with "Amen" and released each other's hands, well we all did except Ella, who continued to squeeze mine longer than needed.

That's all I have time for tonight. I'll try to update again tomorrow… (It'll probably be part of the same chapter.) Please review


	3. Chapter 2 Continued

Okay, so I said I'd try and update again today, so I did… you might say I'm a little obsessed…

Disclaimer: I do not own The Outsiders

I removed my hands from her, and using that as an excuse to look at me, she said, "Oh, I'm sorry Pony. I didn't realize I was still holding your hand."

"It's okay." I answered quickly and looked at Johnny.

Johnny's POV

I thought it was kind of weird that Ella had held onto to Ponyboy's hand longer than Sodapop's. But I quickly let that thought leave, I was probably just imagining it…

Pony's POV

Johnny looked suspicious, as if he knew what Ella had done. He may have, since he is always so quiet he notices things no one else normally does. I'll explain it all to him later.

Someone said something funny because everyone was laughing, everyone but Dal, he doesn't laugh very often unless he is causing someone pain or being obnoxious. Dally wasn't eating and I noticed he had his Christopher back, Sylvia and him must have broken up again.

"What about you Ponyboy?"

"What about me?'

"Who's your girlfriend?" Ella asked, and I realized what they were laughing at was Darry's first girlfriend, what's-her-face. On their first date she dressed up as a Greaser, leather jacket, lots of makeup, you know the works. That was also probably the reason Dal wasn't eating.

"Uh, I don't have one." I tried not to look at her so I focused on cutting my chicken.

"What? A cute, strong guy like you doesn't have a girlfriend, I don't believe it." She put her hand on my shoulder and shook it.

"Well, believe it, I'm single and I've always been." I'm not ashamed that I've never had a girlfriend, there was never time, I was always focusing on my grades.

"Well surly you've had your first kiss?" she was now fully turned in her chair with her back to Sodapop.

"Nope."

"Who would wanna kiss that?" Dally was obviously coming back to himself. "I mean look at him, he's a _hood!__"_

"Well, _I_ personally think he's very handsome." Of course she does…

"What about me baby?"

"Dally, we told you to be on your _best_behavior." Darry said.

"I am! That is the first move I've made on her all night! _And_I haven't beat anybody up or mess up your house. You should be proud!"

Ignoring Dally, Darry said, "Steve, Two-Bit, _Dally_, we are going to clean up like _civilized_ human beings."

"Well where's the fun in that?" coming from Two-Bit.

"Why don't the kids have to?" Dally asked miserably.

"Dally, I'll take over for you." Said Soda.

"Really?" Dally's face lit up, he doesn't like cleaning.

"On one condition…"

"Yeah?" Dally wasn't as excited now.

"Don't hit on Ella."

"Yes, sir!" Dally gave a salute and stalked out the door after Johnny who was carrying the football.

Ella was standing behind Soda and I was unnoticed, so I took that chance to sneak off into my room. Hopefully I wouldn't be found there. My hopes were soon crushed. The door opened and who stood there? Ella.

I'll try to update later and if I cant, I will tomorrow! Please review!


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own The Outsiders

Chapter 3: Gunpoint

"Oh sorry, I thought this was the bathroom." Though I knew she really wasn't.

"Ella, look, you're dating my brother and I don't know why you keep-" She shut the door and walked over to me.

Putting her finger to my lips she said, "Don't talk." Her hands came up to my face and I knew I had to stop it before it was too late.

"Ella stop!"

"What? Aren't you attracted to me?"

"No, I'm not… besides you are dating my brother. STOP!"

Her hands made their way down my pants and started to undo my zipper. I pushed her off me and she rolled over on the bed.

"Oh so you like to play hard to get?" She came back on top of me and pulled something out of her purse that she had carelessly thrown on the floor. I felt something cold touch my face, I was being held at gunpoint.

"Where's Sodapop? How do you know he won't find us?"

"He's washing the dishes and when he's done he's going to play football, we have time." The gun was now pressed to my chest. Her left hand moved back down to my zipper and undid it. "Now take off your pants."

"I don't want-"

"DO IT! Do it or I'll shoot your brothers and friends, one by one" Fearing for the life of my family and friends I started to take off my pants.

"Good boy." She laid the gun down on the bed and went to take off her shirt. Understanding that this was my only chance I grabbed the gun and pointed it at her. She had her shirt off and the look on her face was of pure amusement.

"Do you even know how to use a big boy gun?" she looked smug.

"Yes actually I do." I checked to see if it was loaded, it was. "Okay, this is what's going to happen," I started, "I am going to take the gun with me and I am going to leave, you are going to put your shirt back on and say goodbye to Soda and go home, understood?"

She laughed. "No, this is what's going to happen. Since you are obviously not ready for me mentally, I will wait. You will give me back my gun and tell no one of this, this way your brother doesn't get hurt and I don't shoot anyone. Deal?"

I thought about it, and as much as I didn't want to, I knew the only way to get out of this was to agree with her, and if she ever came over again, I just won't leave Johnny's side.

"How do I know as soon as I give you the gun you won't shoot me?"

"If I shot you everyone would hear me and there would be no way of hiding it."

I nodded, handed her the gun, and re-zipped my pants. She put the gun back in her purse and put her shirt back on.

"I'll leave first, then wait five minutes then you can leave. Remember don't tell anyone and no one gets hurt."

I watched as she left and I waited what I thought was five minutes and followed after. I saw her sitting close to Soda on the couch. She gave me that stupid seductive smile and I felt sick. I walked outside. Dally was sitting in the grass smoking and Johnny was leaning up against a tree, playing in the dirt.

"Hey Johnny, walk to the park?"

When we just about there he said, "Man, you don't look good, you okay?"

I wanted to tell Johnny, I _really_ wanted to tell him, or tell anyone, but she said she shoot them if I did.

"If I tell you, you can't tell anyone okay?" I told of what happened from the moment Ella walked in the door to right when I left the bedroom. Johnny listened, never interrupting until I was done.

"Man, that sounds bad."

"I know. You believe me right?" I knew he would, but I needed to make sure.

"Of course man, of course."

"Good. But you can't tell anyone 'cause she'll shoot you! Johnny, what am I going to do?"

"I don't know man, I don't know." So we just kept walking.

I'm not real sure where to go after this, so I'll take any ideas you have.


	5. Chapter 4

**Thanks everyone who reviewed and gave me some ideas for an update. I had a burst of inspiration about five minutes ago and had to write it down. I hope you like it! :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Outsiders**

Chapter 4: Ella or Kate?

We made it to the fountain where we often sat to talk. I sat down and put my head in my hands. I had no idea what to do!

"It's gonna be okay Pone, we'll figure something out." Johnny said while patting my back. "Maybe you should tell-"

"NO!" I didn't mean to scream, it just sorta happened. "Johnny, no I-I can't tell anyone else! I told you what she said! She'll shoot you and- and the rest of the gang! I can't let that happen, Johnny, I just can't!" I was getting really worked up, nothing like this had ever happened before…

"Pone, you could tell Dally or maybe Darry."

"Johnny, she'll-"

"I know Pone, I know. But you can't let her continue this, using you and Soda." In that instant I knew he was right. It was one thing to use me, but to use my innocent brother who never would hurt a fly, well that is the one thing that I'll never let continue.

"You're right Johnny, but I'm not gonna tell Dally or Darry… I'm gonna tell Two-Bit."

"Why Two-Bit?"

"I don't know, but I have a feeling that he'll be the most help."

"Well if that's what you want…"

We walked home and I was glad to see that Ella was no longer there. Johnny walked over and sat down on the couch next to Dallas. I looked around the room: Darry was sitting in his chair reading the newspaper, Steve was nowhere to be seen, he probably was out with Evie, I found it hard to look at Soda so I didn't really know what he was doing, and Two-Bit I could hear in the kitchen so that's where I went. Two-Bit was rummaging through the fridge probably looking for a beer; too bad he didn't remember that he drank the last one last night.

"Hey kid, got any beer?"

"Two-Bit, you drank the last one last night."

"I did? Oh well… I really need one though, that girl…" I didn't hear the last part because he mumbled it.

"What was that?" I asked.

"Huh?" He looked surprised that I was still here.

"You said something about 'that girl.' Did you mean Ell-"

"_Shhh_ kid! Follow me." He led me out the back door and we headed toward the park.

"Two-Bit? Were you talking about Ella?"

"Shoot kid, that girl's name ain't Ella."

"What?" Now I was confused. "I don't know what girl you're talking about, but I'm talking about Soda's girlfriend, Ella."

"Kid, her name ain't Ella! It's Kate." I must have looked really confused because he rolled his eyes and continued. "Last year I went to this party and I met this girl. She seemed nice, so naturally I started up, y'know wisecrackin' and stuff.

"She didn't seem interested in me, so I asked if she was taken. She said no, but there was a guy she was interested in. I decided it wasn't worth my time and walked over to the bar. The news was on TV and for some odd reason I decided to watch it. There was this picture of a girl, and man was she fine. Anyway I looked a little closer and guess what."

I just looked at him.

"It was the same girl that I had just been talking to. I listened real hard to hear what they had to say about her. I don't remember everything 'cause I was pretty wasted, but I remember that they said she was a wanted serial rapist and that she was known to be armed and dangerous. She had last been seen in Oklahoma.

"I was curious so I walked back up to her and offered her a drink. _'__Hey__Kate,__'_ I said. She seemed surprised that I knew her name but didn't say anything. _'__Are__you__from__around__here?__'_ she said she wasn't, that she was new. I asked her who her guy that she was interested in was and you'll never guess who she told me."

"Sodapop?" I asked hopefully.

"No. The one and only Ponyboy Curtis." My jaw dropped and I stared at him.

"Ever since then I've been watching her, keeping tabs on where she was. Ponyboy, she's been stalking you."

"She was stalking me? What?"

"No, Pony, not was, _is_. I know what happened before dinner and I was watching her carefully during dinner. And Pony I watched her follow you into the bedroom. What happened?"

I relived that short time in the bedroom for him as best as I could, I was still in shock that Two-Bit knew all this and never told me, or even Darry.

"She pulled a heater on you!" he was livid.

"Yeah. Why did you never tell me about all this?" I asked.

"I didn't need to worry you, I told Darry, but I think that I was the only one that noticed that it was her, I think she may have remembered me, I could see it in her eyes." Two-Bit seemed worried, almost scared.

"Two-Bit? What should I do?"

"I don't know yet kid, I don't know yet." He looked up into the twilight-lit sky and said almost to himself, "I don't know yet, but I swear, swear to God Almighty, that I will figure something out."

I sure hope he does.


	6. Chapter 5

**Okay so I was thinking, and thinking, and thinking, but I couldn't think of any way of continuing this story. I mean, I had some ideas but they weren't good ones… Then it hit! I hope you like this chapter.**

Chapter 5: A Stalker in the Bathroom

Two-Bit and I continued to walk, each of us thinking of our own plans of revenge.

"I've got nothing." I finally said.

"Me either, kid, but we'll figure it out. Just whenever she's around, don't leave Johnny's side, okay?"

"Okay Two-Bit." We walked back to the house. Two-Bit went to the kitchen, he probably forgot that he drank the last beer last night, even though I had just told him.

I sat on the couch next to Johnny and avoided looking at Soda.

"Darry, is it okay if Ella comes back over tomorrow?" Soda asked.

"Sure, I don't see a problem with that." Great…

Johnny looked at me and I just shrugged, I couldn't tell Soda, not yet. Tomorrow, I won't leave Johnny's side.

That night when I went to bed, I couldn't sleep. I could help but remember that this was the room that Ella, or Kate, or whatever her name is, pulled a gun on me. Soda put his arm around me, like he did the time he told me he was gonna marry Sandy.

"What do you think of Ella?" _how__do__I__answer__that?_"Huh, Ponyboy. What do you think of her?"

I was torn. I couldn't lie to Soda because that would make me just as bad as Ella/Kate, okay maybe not _as_ bad but along the same lines of a liar. On the other hand, I couldn't tell him the truth, not yet, he would be crushed. I decided I'd pretend I was asleep, that was the safest idea I could think of.

"Pony? Are you asleep?" he must have thought I was because he didn't ask me anymore questions.

I felt terrible, I shouldn't though, I didn't do anything wrong. Still, I felt icky and gross, like I needed a shower. The feeling kept getting worse as I laid there with Soda's arm around me. The gross became so strong that I removed Soda's arm from around me got up to get a shower.

Darry was asleep so I quietly made my way to the bathroom. I turned on the water and took off my shirt. I was just about to take off my pants and underwear when I felt like I was being watched. I turned around to look out the window and there was someone on the other side. I crept closer to see who it was, but I had a feeling that I already knew.

When I was about a foot from the window I could just about make out a figure of a girl, then it popped open and someone dove on top of me and put a gag around my mouth. I tried to scream, no sound came out. I was sat on the floor and the door was shut and locked.

"Hello Ponyboy Curtis." I looked up at Ella/Kate, she had that stupid seductive smile that made me want to puke. "If I take off that gag from your mouth will you scream?" I saw a gun in her hand, I knew I was in big trouble. I shook my head and she ungagged me.

"Hello Ella, or would you prefer Kate?"

"Ah, so you know my real name. Impressive. Who told you? That stupid Mickey Mouse loving freak? I knew he was a loser the moment I met him."

"Two-Bit is not a loser!" I said hotly.

She leaned in and kissed me on the lips when I went to push her off, I realized that my hands were tied behind my back.

"Baby, don't get mad at me."

"If you like me so much, why are you dating my brother?"

"It was the easiest way to get close to you."

"Why didn't you just ask me out?" She laughed as if this was the funniest thing ever.

"Because then you could turn me down. This way I can threaten you with your brother."

"There is no 'could' I would defiantly turn you down." I said. Throughout this entire conversation, I was working on untying my hands and I almost had them free.

"You see. This way is so much easier." She seemed only slightly hurt that I said I'd definitely turn her down.

_Yesss!_ My hands were finally free! The gun was pointed at my leg and I knew I had only one chance to disarm her, risking both our lives. This was it. I jumped forward and grabbed the gun. Sadly she still had hold of it when she went down with a loud thud. I was on top of her wrestling for it. If Soda and Darry weren't up yet, they were now.

I heard footsteps running towards the bathroom, it sounded like four sets, not two. Someone, or someones I guess, must have stayed the night. They were pounding on the door calling "Ponyboy, Ponyboy!"

I made one more attempt for the gun. I grabbed her hand and pulled, everything happened really fast after that. The door burst open and Darry, Two-Bit, Johnny, and Soda were standing there, Darry, Two-Bit, and Johnny looking livid and Sodapop looking hurt. Then the sound of a gunshot and I felt white-hot pain shoot through my left arm. I looked down to see blood running like crazy through down my arm. The last thing I thought before I passed out was: I'm sorry Soda and wow, getting shot really hurts.

**Hope you liked it! What will happen to Ponyboy? What will happen to Ella/Kate? And what about Sodapop? Stay tuned, well not really, just check for updates…**


	7. Chapter 6

**I updated! I hope you all like this chapter, it's a little longer than the others, but… enjoy!**

Chapter 6: What Will Come of Them

Soda's POV

I was mad. I was so mad, that I didn't even realize that Pony had gotten shot. _How__could__Pony__do__this__to__me?_ I ran out of the room followed by Two-Bit.

"Soda. Soda, wait!" I stopped dead and whirled on him, my face showing my anger.

"Soda you don't understand." He started.

"What don't I understand? _Tell__me!_ Because it looked like my baby brother was getting it on with my girlfriend!" I screamed.

"Soda, Pony got shot! He got _shot_! You know with a gun! Oh and your girlfriend he was 'getting it on with' is actually a serial rapist by the name of Kate who has been stalking your brother for a long time she's been threatening him with your life Soda, and the rest of the gang's! She was outside the bathroom window waiting for him and then she attacked him and tried to-"

"STOP! Stop stop stop! Please Stop!" I screamed there is no way my lovely Ella was stalking Ponyboy. No way.

"Soda didn't you hear the gunshot? He's hurt and unconscious. If you don't believe me go check it out for yourself!" Two-Bit seemed angry, like _really_ angry.

I headed back to the bathroom and stopped in the doorway. Ella was tied up using rope. I looked at her and she gave me an evil glare.

"In case you haven't noticed, I never liked you, only your brother. I'm sure that stupid loser's explained it all. Oh, and we're over." She shrugged and looked away and at Ponyboy. My mouth dropped in complete awe, Two-Bit was right.

I looked around the bathroom and notices for the first time that there was blood everywhere. Ponyboy was lying on the floor, unconscious like Two-Bit said, and Darry was kneeling next to him crying. Two-Bit came up behind me.

"I told you." Was all he said.

I felt sick; I had blamed Ponyboy for everything, I couldn't take it. I walked over to Ella. I stood in front of her and she looked up at me. I noticed the gun sitting on the floor, the gun used to shoot Ponyboy, I picked it up and tossed it between my hands. I lifted it and aimed for my target.

Two-Bit's Point of View

When Soda picked up that gun I knew there was going to be trouble.

"Sodapop! _NOO!__" _I dove at Soda, but I was too late, I heard the gun go off and I heard Kate scream and grab her arm.

I had knocked Soda over and then he got up, took one look at Kate, and said, "I'd have killed you, but I think the cops will like to deal with you personally. I hope you die you _bitch.__" _Then Soda took off out the door and out of the house. I followed him, but couldn't find him… he was gone.

Ponyboy's POV

I awoke in a strange place with bare walls. Where was I? I couldn't remember a whole lot; just that Soda had a new girlfriend. There was something about her, something bad I couldn't put my finger on it… Speaking of my brother, Sodapop was sitting in a chair next to my bed, staring at me.

"Hi, Sodapop!" I said happy, to see a familiar face, especially the one of my older brother.

Soda just looked at me. Did I do something wrong?

"Soda? Did I do something wrong?"

Again, he just looked at me. I had a feeling that something happened. I tried all I could to remember what happened, but I just couldn't…

"Soda? What happened?" He still wouldn't answer me.

"Soda! Would you answer me?"

"I'm sorry Ponyboy. I'm so sorry that I brought that horrible-no-good-son-of-a-"

"Soda what are you talking about?" I was really confused the only girl that Soda introduced me to recently was Ella, his girlfriend and he really seemed to like her.

"Pony? Do you remember anything at all?"

"Should I?"

"Does the name Kate sound familiar?"

Well yeah it did sound familiar, but I didn't know why… then it all came back in a flash. Everything from the moment that girl entered my life to the moment the gunshot went off. For the first time since I woke up, I realized how bad my arm hurt. I looked down at it and it was heavily bandaged. I looked back up to Soda, but he wasn't looking at me.

"I was mad at you, I blamed you. I thought you were…" his voice broke and his eyes started to water. "Ponyboy, I'm so sorry, I'm so, so sorry. It's all my fault!" He began to bawl. I didn't know what to say.

"Soda, Soda. I'm sorry I didn't tell you, I wanted to, I really did, but-but I d-didn't know how!" I began to cry to. But stopped myself.

"SODAPOP!" I heard Darry scream and come running into my hospital room, followed by the rest of the gang. "Where did you go?" I was confused what did he mean?

"I just ran, and never stopped. Eventually, I came here and waited for Pony to wake up." He just shrugged.

"Hey, can I have a moment alone with him?" I heard Two-Bit ask.

Everyone murmured a "yes" and left the room.

"Hey kid, how're you feeling?"

"Not so hot, but better than yesterday."

"I'm sorry kid. If I had come up with a plan, none of this would have happened."

"It's okay Two-Bit. But, uh, where _is_ she?"

"Room 310."

"What?" why was she in the hospital?

"Didn't your brother tell you?" I shook my head. "Shoot, kid, your brother shot her."

"What Soda?" I asked dumbfounded.

"Yes, Soda. After he figured out what happened he walked over to her and shot her in the arm. He said _'__I__'__d__have__killed__you,__but__I__think__the__cops__will__like__to__deal__with__you__personally.__I__hope__you__die__you__bitch.__'_ Then he ran off and no one could find him." Two-Bit looked away and sighed.

"Do the cops know she's here?"

"Of course, kid. You didn't think I'd let her get away, do you?"

Well no, I didn't think that but I needed to be sure. Wow so much has happened and it's only been two days… I'm just glad that it's over. I laid my head back on my pillow, feeling the pain in my arm and closed my eyes. My brother, the one that I believed could never hurt a fly, shot a person. He shot a person who he liked, possibly loved, because of me. God, I love my brother, but maybe I don't know him as well as I thought I did.

**I hope you like this chapter… I don't know if I should end it here or continue… Give me your thoughts.**


	8. Chapter 7

**Hope you enjoy… Oh and my new penname is LoveMyCrazyFriends…. Just so you all know/**

Chapter 7: Go to Hell

I woke up the next morning and my arm hurt worse than yesterday. I called the nurse for pain killers and she gave me two. I didn't tell her, but I wanted more.

"Hey kid."

"Hey Two-Bit."

"The doc said you could go for a walk. Wanna go?" Yes! I wanted out of this bed!

We left the hospital room and walked around the hospital. I looked at the numbers on the doors and I was wondering why we were headed towards the unit for psychos. Then I noticed the numbers. They were in the 300s.

"Two-Bit I don't want to see her!" but he didn't acknowledge that I said anything and walked into room 310.

"Kate." He said with a snarl.

"Keith." She said. Then, noticing me, exclaimed: "Ponyboy!" I felt sick and my arm really started to hurt. "You know I never meant to hurt you. I never would have shot you. Come here and kiss me." I glared at her and walked to her bed.

"Shut up." I said. "Just SHUT UP! HOW DARE YOU USE ME! HOW DARE YOU PULL A GUN ON ME AND THREATEN TO HURT MY FRIENDS AND FAMILY! MOST OF ALL, HOW DARE YOU USE MY BROTHER! I HATE YOU, YOU…" I try not to be like Dally when it comes to swearing, but at that moment I was so freaking mad I couldn't help it. I said some things that would make Dally proud. "GO TO HELL! YOU CAN GO STRAIGHT TO HELL!" and with that, I left leaving her staring after me with her mouth open.

I walked out of the room followed by Two-Bit.

"How did that feel kid?"

"Good, real good." I said and it did. I never thought that swearing could solve any problems, but today it did. We continued to walk, each of us lost in our own thoughts.

Two-Bit's POV

I didn't know Ponyboy had it in him, to swear that bad, I mean. He was all fired up. It probably wasn't good for his health and if anyone found out I took Pony out of his room, they would all take turns killing me.

We went back to his room and sat there in silence. I still couldn't believe all this had happened, it was shocking.

Soda walked into the room not long after Pony got settled in his bed.

"Hey Pone. How are you?"

"Real good." I could tell he was about to tell Soda, but I didn't stop him. "Two-Bit took me to see _her_ and-"

"-and you should have heard him swear like a sailor!" I said proudly.

Soda didn't look to happy about me taking Pony out of his room, but his face lit up at the news about his brother's filthy mouth.

**Short chapter, I know, but I didn't know where to go. All I knew was that I wanted Pony to blow up at Ella/Kate. Ideas for future chapters will be accepted… though I have an idea once he's out of the hospital…**


	9. Chapter 8

**Yes, it's been awhile since I've updated, but I've been super busy. I would like to say that I am sorry if the characters are a little OC sometimes, but it's called _FanFiction_ for a reason…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Outsiders**

Chapter 8: The Great Escape

Ella/Kate's POV

I sat in my room bored out of my mind. I've never been so bored, ever. The nurses and doctors come and go, always giving me dirty looks every time.

I wish Ponyboy would come and visit me, even though the last time he did he got mad, but that's okay, he didn't mean it. He was just mad that he got shot, that's all. Soon he would realize that he loves me as much as I love him.

"Hello, Miss."

"Hello? Who are you?"

"Officer Black. I am here to escort you to the jail." Jail? I didn't want to go there. If I did I would never be able to see Ponyboy again…

"Do I have to Officer?" I asked.

"Yes you do ma'am. I'm sorry, but you are a wanted criminal."

I decided it was best to go willingly. So I got up and let the officer cuff me and escort me from my room. We walked out through the lobby and Ponyboy was standing there.

Pony's POV

I had gone for a walk with Soda and when we made it to the lobby, Kate was being escorted out of the hospital by an officer who seemed repulsed to be so close to her.

When she saw me, her face lit up.

"Ponyboy, oh Ponyboy!" she screamed and everyone turned to look at me. I stared dead ahead at her. She waved like an idiot. I looked away and saw Soda clench his fists. While Kate left the hospital screaming my name hysterically, Soda and I turned and left to go back to my room. I felt sick and relieved at the same time.

Ella/Kate's POV

Why didn't Pony wave back to me? Was he still mad? I needed to know. I couldn't go anywhere with Ponyboy mad at me….

I stopped walking in the middle of the parking lot and the officer walked into me.

"Ma'am, please keep walking." He said while nudging me forward.

"I'm sorry officer." I said.

"Well, it's okay, just keep walking." He must have misunderstood me.

I brought up my left foot and slammed it down on his foot, and as I planned, he released his hold on me. I whirled around on him. I found a week spot in the handcuffs and used it took free my wrists.

By now, the cop figured out I was trying to break away and he drew his weapon.

"Awe! How cute! You think you're going to shoot me." I squealed and lunged at him. I got his gun and held it to his head. He reached for his radio to call for help.

"Uh huh. I don't think so." I said and I shot him. I turned and ran.

**Read and review! I want to thank Glee Clue Rock 1251: thank you for offering to help me! :)**


	10. Chapter 9

**My goal was to finish this story. I had a terrible case of writer's block so I'm sorry this chapter isn't perfect… but I hope you all like.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Outsiders**

Chapter 9: The End

Ella/Kate's POV

I ran and ran until I couldn't run anymore. I stopped in a dark alley where I knew no one would find me. I leaned up against the wall and looked at the gun in my hands. I killed a cop. Smiling I tossed the gun aside, they'd find it soon enough.

I went to the park and found a nice big tree. When I was little my dad taught me how to climb trees. He said it would come in handy.

I climbed up the trunk and found some nice sturdy branches. Throughout the night I continuously heard sirens and saw police lights and the beam of flashlights, but no one found me.

Ponyboy's POV

Me and Soda had just made it back to my room when we heard the sound of gunshots. We ran back outside, the pain in my arm forgotten. We got to the scene and what we saw was repulsive.

There, lying on the ground was the cop that was escorting Kate. He had a bullet wound to the head and his gun was missing. But yet, the most disturbing part was that Kate was gone… with a gun. I was no longer safe.

I spent the rest of the day lying in my room dazed. I tried not to think about what was going to happen to with Kate, but it was hard. I had visions of her coming into my room and killing me. Of her killing my family and friends. Honestly, I was scared.

The next day, the hospital let me leave with my arm in a cast. The day was uneventful and so was the day after that. I started to relax, thinking that maybe Kate gave up.

Ella/Kate's POV

I spent a few days planning, I didn't want to screw up again, but five days after my escape, I was ready.

Ponyboy's POV

Five days after Kate's escape my arm was hurting bad, really bad. I don't know why, the doctor said it shouldn't hurt any more, but stress can set it off. I was sort of stress out about Kate. I mean I didn't know where she was or what she was planning, but I could feel it.

I went to bed early that night hoping that sleep would make my arm stop hurting, sadly I was wrong. At about two in the morning I woke up to an acute pain in my arm, it felt as if I was being shot all over again.

And then I really had to pee… Like if I didn't get up to go to the bathroom, I might wet the bed and if I did that, I'd never hear the end of it.

I got up and headed to the kitchen for painkillers. As soon as I turned the light on, I saw someone sitting on the counter. I knew who it was without even looking at her.

"How did you get in here?"

"Picked the lock." She said simply as if it's something she does daily, maybe it is.

"I'm calling the cops." I made a move to the phone.

"Oh, Baby I don't think so." Then she pulled out a gun.

"What are you gonna shoot me again?"

Her eyes showed hurt. "Awe, I didn't mean to, honest."

"Whatever." I rolled my eyes.

"I love you Ponyboy." Then a plan hatched in my head.

"If you love me put down the gun."

"What? Ponyboy don't you trust me?"

"Honestly? No I don't."

Her eyes flashed with anger. "Is there someone else?"

"Ponyboy what's-" Both me and Kate turned around to see Soda standing behind me. I wondered how much longer this would go on for because I really had to pee. I imagined excusing myself to ask for a bathroom break.

"What are you doing here?" Sodapop asked, his voice full of hatred. \

A look of understanding passed over Kate's face. "You're the one who's standing in the way. Without you, Ponyboy will be mine." She raised her gun to Sodapop.

"NO!" but I was too late, Kate shot the gun and Soda ducked. I'm not sure if the bullet hit him or not.

I ran toward Kate and went to take the gun, she saw it coming and hit me in the arm, my bad arm. I screamed and backed up. She stepped into the middle of the kitchen and aimed the gun at me again.

Soda jumped up from the ground and put her in a headlock. "PONYBOY! GRAB THE GUN!"

I did as I was told and got the gun. Soda let go of her and she started laughing.

"What's so funny?" I ask.

"After last time did you really think I would show up here with only one gun?" then she pulled out another gun and aimed it at me, I didn't think, I just pulled the trigger.

Kate fell back onto the floor and started bleeding from where her heart should be. Soda looked at me and then down at Kate. I went to feel her pulse, there was none. I just killed a human.

"It's okay Ponyboy. You did the right thing." All I could think about at that moment was that I didn't have to pee anymore.

I knew I did the right thing, but that didn't help the fact that I just killed someone.

"It's going to be okay." And somehow I knew I it was all going to be okay. My stalker was gone and my family and friends are okay. We can get through this.

**I have to say that I am soooo glad I finally finished this. I was determined to have this done by the New Year. I hope you all enjoyed this story and thank you for following it. :)**


End file.
